


To Protect Every Stranger

by keerawa



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Drabble, Firefighters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even without monsters to battle, Keladry is still a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Protect Every Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluffybun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybun/gifts).



> Title based on a quote by Denis Leary.

After the Great Fire, Corus' volunteer firemen were considered heroes.  The red shirt of their uniform was worth a meal, night's shelter, or a blessing in any temple.

Lady Keladry of Mindelan, however, went beyond the patronage and genteel thanks that might be expected from a woman of the peerage. At the age of fifteen, she witnessed a firetruck stuck on the slope of a hill, unable to reach the burning residences at the top, and put her shoulder to the wheel.

"Come on, you men!  Everybody push!"

Kel was the first of many women to join a firefighting company.

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by [Lillie Hitchcock Coit](http://guardiansofthecity.org/sffd/people/coit.html) of San Francisco.


End file.
